


But He Was Gone

by remoonyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hogwarts, Jegulus, M/M, Regulus's funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack
Summary: "James loved him… But he was gone…"It's Regulus's funeral and James is thinking back.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 25





	But He Was Gone

James stared at the coffin. He had tears streaming down his face, unable to stop them. Sirius was by his side, shaking with silent sobs, holding onto Remus Lupin tightly. On James’s other side was Lily Evans, sniffling every other second. 

That was the moment in which James realized. 

Regulus Black was dead.

And that realization shouldn’t have hit him as hard as it did – he’d known for weeks, but never had it seemed as real as it did in that moment. 

He was only eighteen, James thought miserably. He didn’t have enough time.  
We didn’t have enough time.

James thought back to the first time he ever saw Regulus. It was on the first day of his third year – Regulus was about to get sorted.

“That’s my brother,” Sirius said quietly but of course James already knew.

He’d known even before McGonagall called the words “Black, Regulus.”

Regulus and Sirius looked so very much alike that it was scary. Had Regulus not seemed a little younger, they could’ve easily been twins. 

When he was sorted into Slytherin, James had felt a horrible disappointment. He’d been hoping to get to know Sirius’s brother. 

“That’s right,” said Sirius. “Go to the snakes, where you belong.”

James frowned at this. There was no way he’d get to know him now. 

The first time he and Regulus ever actually talked was a year later right after a Quidditch match that Gryffindor won. They were on the Quidditch pitch in their robes and all around James, his team as celebrating. 

“Congrats,” Regulus had said quite out of nowhere, quiet enough for only James to hear.

He’d been surprised by this, naturally. It wasn’t usual for Slytherins for congratulating their enemies after a loss. 

“Thanks, mate,” said James, grinning, thinking for the first time that maybe Regulus Black wasn’t as bad as Sirius thought he was.

He turned out to be right. 

Regulus was nothing like what Sirius thought, and James had learned that Regulus was quite simply – a truly wonderful person.

James loved everything about him.

His passion for elf rights.

His passion for human rights. 

His cute little obsession with herbology. 

His amazing Quidditch skills.

His adorable laugh.

His self-doubt.

His huge self-esteem.

His willingness to sacrifice himself to safe others.

James loved him… But he was gone…

“You alright, mate? We’re heading back now,” said Remus, softly, placing a hand on James’s shoulder. 

He hadn’t even noticed that people had started leaving. Sirius and Lily were already walking away, their heads hung low. James looked at Remus with sad painfilled eyes. 

“You go ahead, Rey. I’ll just stay for a moment and say goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was soooo short but i felt like writing something and this was the first thing that came to mind. I hope you all enjoyed it though.


End file.
